choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:ThatRomeo/Theories in Books Part 3 (By ThatRomeo and Circy)
Hi fellow Choices players! This is ThatRomeo and Circy and we decided to work on a collaboration of theories concerning many books, so here we are! We hope you enjoy them as much as we did, and don't forget to leave your thoughts! Every opinion is appreciated and if you have a theory you would like to share with us you're welcome to! So, let's start! And remember! This page includes huge spoilers, so browse at your own risk! Desire and Decorum: Gideon Payne's return: So, as we saw in the previous chapters, Gideon Payne is back under the alias "Comte Renard D'Ouler". Therefore, we need to analyze the reasons he came back, his motives, and his whole plan in general. *Operation Foxglove: As we heard Gideon talking about Operation Foxglove, we tried to understand what that could be. Obviously, Foxglove is a plant that helps people who suffer from heart diseases, so the most likely theory is that he might poison someone important and blame it on the MC or someone close to her. *Secondly, why did he spread lies about the MC poisoning her father in Harry's ears? Obviously he needed a place to stay in England and since he saved Harry's life he earned his trust, but why? What does he achieve by spreading such lies? Is that another clue that he'll poison someone and blame it on the MC again? *We also saw him near Percival Richards, Tristan's son. Is he planning to put him in charge by treason, so that he can rule Karlington? That is the most logical theory at the moment. Fate of the real Renard D'Ouler: Moving on, we also discovered that the real Renard D'Ouler was Roselyn Sinclaire's brother, and he is shown in a flashback when Ernest gave Percival to him. So the real question is, what happened to him? Because obviously Gideon and him are not the same person. *The most possible theory is that Gideon killed the real Renard D'Ouler, and took his place since the only one who could recognise Roselyn's brother, was Ernest Siclaire (And as such, Gideon might have plans for him that we'll see later). *Another theory is that this person was not Roselyn's brother, but merely just someone who was sent to pick up Percival, disguised as Renard D'Ouler, although it's highly unlikely. The burning of Ledford Park: Another sad moment in Desire and Decorum, was the burning of Ledford Park, that was probably anything but an accident. The real question is why? And who was behind it? We have a few theories for that as well. *As a lot of people suggest including us, the person behind the burning is Gideon Payne once again, for various reasons. The reasons are a lot, including wanting to erase anything that proved that Percival lived there, the identity of the real Renard D'Ouler, and in an extreme scenario, something about Roselyn Sinclaire (Since the history books of the Sinclaires were burned as well). *Another less believable theory is that he did everything out of revenge for foiling his plans of taking over the Crown in Book 2. Ernest's Sinclaire's pistol is still in the possession of Gideon Payne: Remember that Tristan Richards and Gideon Payne cheated on the duel with our LI? Well, Sinclaire's gun was nowhere to be found until the MC saw it on Gideon's hip. The real question is, how will it tie to the story? Will it have a role? We believe so. *Obviously, since Gideon Payne is a villainous criminal, there's a high possiblity that he'll use it in a crime and blame Ernest so that he can take the fall since it's his and there's no proof that it was misplaced. The reason? Because Sinclaire is the only one who knows how the real Renard D'Ouler looks like. *In extension, where does he plan to use it and on who so that Ernest has a motive and looks guilty? Bear with us, because that is mind blowing. On Tristan Richards. Gideon is pretty smart, so he must have thought that the MC would visit Richards to find proof to take him down, so what better way to pay someone to assasinate Richards with Ernest's gun? The motive would be pretty obvious, since Roselyn had an affair with Tristan and they even had a baby, and Gideon would eliminate the only person who could expose him to the Queen. Roselyn Sinclaire and Lavinia (Viscount Westonly's wife) is the same person: While this theory is highly unlikely after Westonly's wedding (Where SInclaire also attended) and seeing how Roselyn died, we thought of throwing it in in case there's a slight chance it could be true. The theory is mind blowing, so bear with us. *The reason we came up with this theory, is because both Lavinia and Roselyn have very similar appearance, and as we saw in the story, Lavinia's past is a mystery. What if Roselyn faked her death? *As such, let's link Operation Foxglove here. Westonly is obviously very old, so what if he suffers from heart diseases? What if Lavinia is indeed Roselyn and plans to poison Westonly so that she can take his money and help Gideon? While it's too far fetched, we love conspiracy theories too much to ignore that. Henrietta Foredale: At last, we arrived in the theory of our beloved stepmother, Henrietta! And oh boy, where does this woman can reach in order to steal Edgewater from the MC? Treason? Murder? We can't rule anything out, so let's lay down our theories. *Let's start by going back a few books. Our father died of yellow fever as Bishop Monroe stated, but what if it wasn't yellow f ever at all? Or what if he had yellow fever but that was not enough to kill him? Because I don't know about you, but we don't think that it's a coincidence he died shortly after announcing that he would leave everything to the MC. Therefore, the theory is that Henrietta poisoned Vincent and she made it look like yellow fever, or she took the opportunity to finish him off while he was sick so no one would suspect foul play. *Taking that into consideration, we could say that Henrietta can do anything to win, and therefore, the theory is that she might work with Gideon Payne against the MC, especially if we manage to bring Harry to the MC's side. Let's not forget her smirk during the Queen's dinner, which proves that she's more than happy to ruin the MC if it benefits her. Harry Foredale: In addition to the other theories, we have Harry accusing us of murdering our father, after Gideon Payne and Henrietta convinced him so. Now, we'll most likely turn him to our side pretty much like we did with Edmund, but still. *As we saw in the latest chapter, the reason he believes Gideon over us and the others, is because he saved his life, and such thing is hard to ignore. *The good thing though, is that he doesn't seem to be aware of Gideon's plans, and as such we might be able to convince him that he's evil so that he can help us take him down. Thaddeus Parsons: Another mini theory we cooked up, involves Annabelle's father, and his behaviour against the MC. While it's not very strong, we thought of throwing it in anyway. *Starting with that, we saw that he acts like Henrietta against the MC, which is in a hostile way, and he doesn't respect neither her, or her title as Countess of Edgewater. His only concern is marrying off Annabelle to the first man he sees, without caring for her happiness. What is more, will he accept Luke Harper as a fitting husband for his daughter (If you're not romancing him), or will he still throw a tantrum? *Also, he looked like he doesn't respect the Queen's decision into making the MC Countess of Edgewater, so what if he has a role among Gideon's plans? While it's not very possible, it's still a valid theory. Category:Blog posts